Trading My Sorrows
by Butterfly Cobra
Summary: What would happen if the whole world was messed up because of you? Could you fix it? Chapter 3 up. Don't forget to review.
1. Prologue

Trading My Sorrows  
  
This is not my first fic, but it's my first Mutant X fic. This will be a Brennan/Shalimar story. Please read and review to let me know what you think.  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Carmen.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
***  
  
Carmen sighed as she looked around at the dismal place.  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Something went wrong. She had seen how it should have played out. But she had messed up.  
  
She should have just kept her mouth shut and not tried to change things. She should have learned by now that you can't mess with the future. Every single time she tried to play around with the future, something didn't go right. And now it wasn't just her that was paying for her mistake; the whole world had to.  
  
Carmen sighed again.  
  
She would try to fix it. She would go back, do it over, and live through that awful day again.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, it would end the way it was meant to this time.  
  
Carmen closed her eyes, and in a flash of blue light, she was gone. 


	2. Amazing Love

Here is the first chapter. Mostly Brennan/Shalimar. Please review to let me know what you think. ~Butterfly Cobra  
  
***  
  
Amazing Love, How Can It Be?  
  
***  
  
The pretty blonde feral laughed as the 'tough', 'macho' elemental went down hard on his back on the dojo floor.  
  
"Hey, Brennan, I thought you said you could beat me?"  
  
"I can."  
  
"Then why are you the one on the ground?"  
  
Just then, Brennan kicked his leg out and swiped Shalimar's legs from under her. She fell down on top of him.  
  
"I thought you never lost to me," Brennan said, smirking.  
  
Shalimar just smacked him on the head and jumped up, glaring at him.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"For you being annoying."  
  
Brennan quickly stood up next to her and began to tickle her sides. Shalimar started laughing uncontrollably and tried, unsuccessfully, to push his hands away.  
  
"Stop it. Brennan!" Shalimar whined when she could get a breath in between giggles.  
  
"Admit that I won."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Brennan started tickling her harder.  
  
"Ok fine. You won." Shalimar gasped. "Now stop."  
  
"All right." Brennan stopped.  
  
It took them both a minute or two to realize that Brennan's hands were still on Shalimar's waist. Shalimar looked up at Brennan and their eyes met. Brennan leaned toward her.  
  
Just when their lips were millimeters apart, a bright flash of blinding blue light filled the room. They pulled away from each other as though they had been burned. Their gazes flew around the room trying to identify the blue light. Shalimar's eyes were glowing feral gold.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Brennan muttered.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Adam or one of the others saw it too."  
  
Shalimar turned and ran straight out the dojo. Brennan had no choice but to follow her.  
  
"Adam! What the hell was that blue light?" He heard her question their leader.  
  
"I have never seen anything like that." Adam replied calmly.  
  
Suddenly everything froze. Nothing was moving in Sanctuary or anywhere else in the world. It was as if time had just stopped. But who knows? Maybe it had 


	3. Let All Creation Cry

Here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up but I have been busy with school and sports. Don't forget to review. If anyone is interested in beta-reading this story, please email me or put it in a review.  
  
~Butterfly Cobra  
  
***  
  
Let All Creation Cry  
  
***  
  
Carmen looked around her. It was exactly like she remembered it the last time she had traveled back. Nothing much had changed, but then again it wasn't even six months since her last visit.  
  
***  
  
As Carmen entered Sanctuary, she waved her right hand in front of her while closing her eyes. There was a flash of white light, and suddenly, it was as though time had been put back on its correct time line again.  
  
She began to count under her breath, "7 . 6 . 5 . 4 . 3 . 2 .1 ."  
  
The instant she finished saying 'one' Shalimar came running around the corner, with Brennan only a stride behind her.  
  
Brennan had to stop himself before he crashed into Shal, who had come to an abrupt stop when she saw Carmen.  
  
"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Shalimar asked the girl, while glaring her brown eyes into the younger girl's bright green ones.  
  
The girl flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask how I got the codes to get in, Shalimar? Or how I know your name? Come on, you must have more than just two questions to ask me," Carmen said while staring Shalimar directly in the eye, challenging her.  
  
Both Shalimar and Brennan stood with their jaws hanging open.  
  
Carmen sighed loudly and turned to glance around Sanctuary.  
  
Shalimar picked this precise moment to attack. Carmen easily jumped over Shal's hunched over body and turned to meet her opponent. Shalimar's eyes were glowing gold.  
  
When Brennan turned to see Carmen's reaction, he noted that her eyes, too, were glowing gold. He reached out and grabbed Shalimar's arm.  
  
"Don't Shal," he said while pulling her away from Carmen.  
  
"Shalimar, I'm not here to fight you. You have to understand that. But something very bad is going to happen soon. You and your team are to trust no one and if you forget that, then me being here right now will be for absolutely nothing."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Shalimar asked the girl. "We know totally nothing about you, where you are from, or who you work for."  
  
Carmen seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell them anything.  
  
"Ok. I am going to tell you what I can without giving anything away. My name is Carmen Ray but I prefer to go by Carmen. I don't work for anyone but myself. I am a very powerful mutant and if the GSA ever figured out exactly how I work, then I will be in serious trouble."  
  
"What are your powers?" Brennan chimed into the conversation.  
  
"That part I cannot tell you yet," Carmen replied. "But I promise everything will be revealed at the right moment. 


	4. Honesty

AN: Happy holidays everyone! Here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long but I had major writer's block. If anyone is interested in beta - reading this story, email me at funshinebear1234@aol.com or lpsmiles88@aol.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mutant X. Ha ha ha - nice joke. I only own a couple of rubber bands and a whole bunch of pocket lint but I spent my $1.34 on Christmas gifts. The title of the chapter comes from one of my favorite songs by Rodney Atkins, Honesty.  
  
~Butterfly Cobra  
  
***  
  
Honesty  
  
***  
  
Brennan and Shalimar stared at Carmen as she opened her wallet. She took something out and handed it to them. Shalimar accepted them and realized they were pictures. The picture appeared to be from a Christmas card. It showed a little brunette wearing green and two blondes wearing red seemed to be twins.  
  
"They are the reason I am here now. I have to save them and make sure that their future doesn't get messed up this time around," Carmen explained to them.  
  
Shalimar looked at her as if she had gone crazy as she handed the picture back. "What do you mean this time around?"  
  
"You will understand that part in a while. I can't tell you just yet. The one in green is Savanna and the twins in red are Samara and Samira. Their nicknames are Anna, Mara, and Sam. Do you recognize them at all?" Carmen looked at them with hope in her eyes.  
  
Brennan looked at the pictures and then stated, "I have never seen those girls anywhere in my life."  
  
Carmen grinned. "That's because they haven't been born yet. But are you very sure that you can't distinguish something familiar about them?"  
  
Shalimar was clearly getting annoyed. "Okay what in the hell are you talking about? How would you know about some children that haven't been born yet? Where did you come from and why are you messing with us?"  
  
Carmen just smirked at her. "One question at a time. I am talking about Anna, Mara, and Sam. I know about them because they are from my time, not yours, at least not quite yet. Where I come from, I can't tell you until you fix something for me. And I am not messing with you; I'm helping you."  
  
Shalimar glared at her and would have pounced on her if Brennan hadn't held her back.  
  
"Easy Shal," he whispered in her ear before turning to Carmen. "I thought you told us not to trust anyone but then here you are telling us to trust you."  
  
At this, Carmen closed her eyes. When she opened them, both Brennan and Shalimar were shocked to see that they were filled with tears. Carmen gazed off into space for a while before looking at them.  
  
"I am trying to make sure those three adorable little girls don't die before their time. I am going to tell you something to keep in mind about this mission. The reason I care so much about those girls is I became their mother after their parents were killed. Something went wrong because they weren't supposed to die yet. That event triggered more and more tragic events. The world became so messed up and I couldn't fix it the way I normally do. And then they were killed. Savanna, Samara, and Samira were killed. I attempted suicide twice before I realized that I alone held the keys to fix the world I was living in. I only had to get back to your world and change the one thing responsible for the collapse of my world. So here I am in your world to fix the mistake that will get those little girls and their parents killed. I have to relive the time until you two are killed so I can stop it from happening in order to save the lives of your daughters." 


End file.
